T-Minus Trouble
by Xanafied4929
Summary: It was testing time for math at Kadic. But all of that was about to change when Xana decided to launch an attack. That's not all. Xana shape shifted into Taelia and attempts to permanently get rid of the Lyoko Warriors. Can the pass this test given by Xana and the math test or will they get flunking grades on both tests? Read for yourself and find out.


It was testing day for math at Kadic. The Lyoko Warriors were expecting the test, but what they weren't expecting was a XANA attack.

"You and Aelita are going to pass no problem while were going to flunk big time." Odd said pouting.

"Well maybe if you studied you just might have seen a slight raise in your grade." Jeremy said.

Everyone laughed. Soon the bell rang, and they all entered math class to take their test. As soon as everyone was seated Mrs. Meyer started handing out the tests.

A few minutes after everyone had received their test Mrs. Meyer pulled out a timer and said, "You may begin." then pressed the start button.

As soon as Jeremy and Aelita started taking their test they were getting correct answers left and right. Then Ulrich leaned over to Jeremy and asked him a question.

"Hey Jeremy? What's 296 times 384 equal?" Ulrich asked.

"113,664." Jeremy replied.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and the words that followed sure meant trouble.

"I'm sorry boy's but helping other students during a test is strictly forbidden. I'm afraid I have no choice but to send you both to the principal's office." Mrs. Meyer said while pointing to the door.

Then Jeremy and Ulrich got up and walked to the principal's office. Before they could enter the Administration Building the Superscan went off.

"Activated tower in the Ice Sector." Jeremy said.

"Wait a minute. Isn't Aelita the only one who can deactivate towers?" Ulrich asked.

"How are we going to contact her?" Ulrich asked.

"I have an idea. You call her while I head towards the Factory." Jeremy suggested.

"I'll call you if something goes wrong." Ulrich said.

Then Jeremy ran a mad dash towards the Factory. While Jeremy was running towards the Factory he tripped. He thought he tripped on a tree branch but upon closer inspection he realized it was someone's foot.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"It's okay. No need to apologize." The stranger said in a familiar voice.

The mysterious person then walked towards Jeremy to reveal that the person was William.

"William what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

Suddenly he grabbed Jeremy by his shirt and slammed him into a tree. Jeremy tried to pull his phone out of his pocket and call someone, but William stepped on Jeremy's phone and hand as Jeremy screamed in pain.

"No one is coming to help you now." William said but the symbol of XANA appeared in his eyes.

"XANA." Jeremy said just before the polymorphic specter knocked him unconscious.

As soon as Ulrich reached the Factory, he called Aelita.

"Aelita it's Ulrich. Can you come to the Factory? We have a problem. There's an activated tower and Jeremy's not here. I've tried calling him but he's not responding." Ulrich said worriedly.

"I'll see if anything happened to him. In the meantime, call Yumi and Odd." Aelita said ending the call.

"Odd call Yumi then come to the Factory. There's an activated tower. I can't find Jeremy. Aelita's checking for him. In the meantime, come to the Factory when your finished calling Yumi okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay." Odd replied.

On Jeremy's end however things were getting pretty tense. Jeremy was trying to punch the clone, but it jumped over him then tossed him sending him flying then slamming his back into a tree yet again, knocking him unconscious yet again.

(I find XANA sometimes overuses some of his tactics, don't you?)

The clone then headed towards the Factory. Aelita, Yumi and odd were headed that way as well. When the others were on their way to the Factory Odd noticed Jeremy's glasses.

"Hey, aren't these Einstein's glasses?" Odd asked holding them up for Yumi and Aelita to see.

Suddenly they heard someone moan. Odd ran over to where he heard the moaning coming from. When he reached the location, he was shocked at what he saw. Jeremy was on the ground and had a cut on his arm.

"Hey, Einstein, you okay?" Odd asked.

Jeremy got up and dusted himself off. Aelita handed him some medical supplies she carried with her so Jeremy could clean up his cut. After he finished cleaning his cut and thanking Aelita he started talking.

"Yeah, but everything won't be fine if that polymorphic specter on the loose reaches the Factory." Jeremy said.

"Slow down Jeremy. What form did the specter take last time you saw it?" Yumi asked.

"It looked like William and was headed towards the Factory." Jeremy said responding to Yumi's question.

"Okay, Ulrich is at the controls, but we don't trust him with those and since we found you can you take the controls?" Odd asked.

"With pleasure." Jeremy replied.

Soon they were all on their way to the Factory. On Ulrich's end however things weren't going according to plan. The clone knocked Ulrich unconscious and prevented him from working on the Supercomputer. After that the specter decided to have a little fun with the controls. The specter made sure that the vehicles couldn't be called up and that the scanners would implant a virus into anyone that stepped in them. The virus would devirtualize anyone who got on Lyoko within exactly 10 minutes. After the clone was done it unlocked the elevator and door. It then disappeared into a cloud of smoke that transformed into Taelia at the entrance to the elevator. Just then the gang got there, and Jeremy was absolutely dumbfounded at what he saw. When Aelita reached the elevator entrance she saw the look on Jeremy's face.

"Jeremy, who is that girl?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, look I'll explain that later, but right now we have to get you to Lyoko. That's just a polymorphic specter anyways." Jeremy said as he was walking towards the elevator.

"Then why did you have that look on your face?" Aelita asked him.

Just then they heard Ulrich scream in pain. He was trying to fight off the specter when it decided to grab him by his jacket and spin him around until he got dizzy then threw him into a wall. So, for XANA that was one of the gang out of the picture. Everyone save for Ulrich got into the elevator. As soon as the specter reached the elevator entrance the elevators doors shut and lowered the gang to the Lab. Then Jeremy got out of the elevator and set up the virtualization program then told Yumi, Aelita and Odd to head for the scanners. As soon as they got in the scanners Jeremy started up the process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization." As soon as Jeremy finished the process everyone landed safely on in the Ice Sector. Just then the timer pulled up.

"Guys, it seems the specter set up a devirtualization timer set for ten minutes exactly. The specter also made sure I couldn't bring up your vehicles, so you have to go on foot." Jeremy said.

"So, Jeremy where's the activated tower?" Odd asked.

"The tower we want is 38 degrees west and 67 degrees south." Jeremy responded.

"Oh great. It' looks like Xana had his welcome committee ready and waiting for us." Odd said.

"Ouch, looks like your right Odd. There are two Tarantulas guarding the tower." Jeremy said.

"You and I can take care of them while Aelita takes care of the tower right Odd?" Yumi asked Odd while he was staring at the tower.

"Yeah, I mean of course we can." Odd replied.

Then they started heading for the tower. Yumi headed for the Tarantula on the left while Odd headed for the Tarantula on the right. Odd shot and killed his with only a few laser arrows. Yumi used both her fans at once and killed her Tarantula.

"That was to easy don't you think Odd. I mean they didn't even try and shoot. I think somethings going on, here don't you?" Yumi asked Odd.

"Ah!" they both shouted as a Krabe shot lasers at both Yumi and Odd devirtualizing them both.

Then Aelita threw an energy field. After she killed the Krabe the Scyphozoa appeared.

"Hurry into the tower Aelita! The Scyphozoa can't get you in there!" Jeremy shouted.

Just before the Scyphozoa could lay a tentacle on Aelita she ran a mad dash into the tower. After she deactivated the tower Jeremy launched a RTTP. Afterwards they were all in Jeremy's room again.

"Jeremy, now can you tell me who that person that the specter turned into was?" Aelita asked.

"Well you see Aelita she appeared at school and – " but before Jeremy could finish Odd kindly but interruptingly took the wheel.

"Jeremy thought you were at school already materialized since we couldn't contact you and since she looked a lot like you, he kind of showed Taelia the Factory." Odd said.

"Jeremy, did you really do that?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Also, since Jeremy was so convinced Taelia was you he saved her from one of XANA's attacks." Odd said trying to pull Jeremy out of trouble.

"You would really do that for me?" Aelita asked.

"Of course, I would, Aelita. I would put my life on the line for you anytime if it means you staying alive." Jeremy said.

"Thank you." Aelita said.

The End

Please leave a review. Any reviews and advice are greatly appreciated.


End file.
